The Guardian
by Shadowbird38
Summary: These scars show that we are a part of something bigger than ourselves. We are the revolution that is going to shake this world. Don't you dare say they died for nothing. They died for us. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Mogadorian captivity was the absolute last place I wanted to be. I didn't have to worry about being harmed, they couldn't do anything without killing the rest of the garde. I've been pacing for the past two years, listening, and waiting for literally anything to happen. A while ago there were explosions on the other end of the building, but that was it. I figured it was just a mishap with some weaponry.

I was on the special, high-security unit of the cell block. They usually kept four mogadorians outside my cell, I don't know why. It's not like my 'legacies' are any use. There's only one other prisoner in this cell block, and they rarely devote any manpower to him. He's in the one across from me and occasionally mutters things in his in-between state.

I've been sitting on the floor for the past three hours, tossing a rubber ball against the wall, the only leisurely thing they could provide me with. I didn't know where Lawrence or Tybalt had ended up, but I had to believe they were okay.

It was my fault we were in here, I was being stupid and misaimed my lorite blast, blowing up a tree. Unfortunately, the shards of the liquid lorite in the air took Lawrence, my cepan's, consciousness.

I was a different member of the Loric race, known as The Guardian. It was my job to keep the future elders of Lorien safe. I was trained to be the diplomat and the control, the leader. I also contained the powers of Lorien, which meant I could both take powers, and give them. Tybalt was a small chimera, commonly in the shape of a black cat, who joined us two or three months into our time on earth. We didn't know where he came from, but he was useful.

The mogadorians were hissing in their low guttural language outside my door and I continued throwing my ball against the wall and allowing it to bounce back, using the lorite energy to snap it into place if it went astray its course, a simple trick Lawrence had taught me years ago. Its rhythmic thumping was the heartbeat of these cells, heard day and night.

Finally, one of the mogadorians turned and gestured towards me. I raised an eyebrow in question, not looking at him.

"Listen to me little girl," I rolled my eyes. Its English was choppy. "We are leaving. If you try anything, I will personally kill you."

I turned my head towards him and gave him a friendly smile. "What could I do?"

The mogadorian growled, before gesturing to his buddies and leading the four of them out of the hall. I waited for their clanking feet to fade before I stood. Time to put my plan into action.

I leaned against the bars. "Hey, you." I hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was coming. When he didn't respond, I aimed my ball towards his back and whipped it, hitting him square in his brown hair.

He spun around as the ball rolled back to me. "What was that for?"

"I needed your attention," I replied, smiling at him. "What's your name?"

He is skinny, with brown eyes and hair. He's still taller than me, yet so obviously not Loric. He's got an aura that reeks human, so what happened that winded him up in here.

He hesitated, before letting out a short noise. "Sam. What's your name?"

"Juliette." I beamed. "Human, right? You definitely look the part."

Sam leaned forwards until his arms were hanging out the bars. "Yes, and you must be Loric unless mogadorians can shapeshift now."

"They can," I responded. "How'd you know I was Loric? And, how do you know about the Loric species?"

"Well, you told me I was human. You also moved and I noticed at least one scar on your ankle. You also have that unearthly beauty that the loric people have."

I nodded thoughtfully and plopped down on the ground. "And how did you know about Lorien?"

"You have time for a long story?"

I shuffled as he sat down as well. It was so weird to speak to an actual person again, not some guards placed outside my cell. "I sure do." I leaned forward, placing my hands on my chin and my elbows on my knees as I sat crossed legged.

"Well, I come from Paradise, Ohio..."

I blinked in exhaustion. Sam had met Four and Six, and briefly Nine. That meant the charm was broken on everyone except me. I couldn't die unless the loric race went extinct. The last one standing. I wasn't allowed to die, because if I did, then the loric race died with me.

"That is an insane story," I told him. It felt like it was getting dark, but I couldn't tell if it actually was, it seemed my internal clock was off.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

I gestured for him to continue.

"I'm on the lorics side, no matter what, but is there a chance of humans ever getting powers. I mean, you'd seem like the kind of person to know, even if what the garde know about you is a little shaky."

I sighed. "I don't honestly know. I mean, what makes us loric is the literal lorite in our veins. Our culture and lives revolve around keeping Lorien safe," I paused, thinking. "That didn't end well. Though I suppose if you could somehow get lorite in you, then yes."

"How do you know all this."

"Training. I'm supposed to know everything about Lorien." I rolled my eyes, blinking plaster out of them. Plaster?

Another bang sounded and I jumped up, Sam following suit. "What's going on?" I asked.

He didn't answer and grabbed his water bucket, banging it against the bars. I whipped my rubber ball at him. "Quit it!" I shouted. "You'll draw the attention of the mogs."

He looked at me and quickly set down the bucket, following my actions. He pressed his back against the wall. I stared out at him. We were allies now. We may not know each other well, but we had become the only person we could trust now.

A tall man runs up and stops outside of Sam's cell. I watch through the bars as he picks up the bucket, hiding it behind his back. The man is clearly mogadorian. I crouched and grabbed my ball off the ground, squeezing it as I turned to aim it at him. Maybe I could distract him long enough for Sam to hit him with the bucket.

"Who are you?" Sam asks, stumbling backwards.

"We are here to help."

Another man, this one human, came running along. Sam stares at him. I squeeze the ball, charging it with lorite.

"Dad?" I froze halfway through my motion.

"I'm here, Sam. I'm back."

The old man and Sam hug through the bars, the mogadorian hanging back. I clutch the ball and whip it at the mogadorian. The lorite crackles and snapped off his head. All of them turned to face me. Why didn't it harm him?

"What the hell?" The mog says, staring at me. I grab the ball off the ground and begin charging it again.

The old man stares at me for a moment, his eyes cloudy, before he blinks in realization. "You must be the guardian."

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"I met you when you were five, twelve years ago. I welcomed you to earth."

"What?" Sam chirps behind his father.

"Where's your cepan?" He asks.

"I don't know." Is my only response. It's true. Last time I saw him was when I was thrown in here.

"Guys?" The mogadorian interrupts. "We have company."

The sound of soldiers feet is clanging down the metal fixtures as they run towards Sam, his father, and the mogadorian.

"Stand in the middle of your cells and don't move." The mog says. Even though my instincts say no, though I do it anyway. He claps and I wince as the bars explode. Time to go. I run through the blasted bars and grab Sam, yanking his prisoner jumpsuit and jumping through the blasted wall. He is screaming in my ear as we jump. I had to trust my natural loric abilities, and they didn't fail me. We landed on a rafter outside his cell.

"Get to the car!" I heard Malcolm shout behind me. I raised a hand in acknowledgement and jumped off of the rafter and into the courtyard. Mogadorians froze when they saw me. I grinned. I had waited for millennia for this opportunity.

I sprinted towards the nearest one and slammed my fist into his jaw. He flipped head over heels. I snatched up the gun that he dropped and aimed it at them, firing off blasts.

I gestured for Sam to get to the car and he did, running and jumping in the backseat. I looked up as his dad ran across and skidded into the front seat. I shot the gun one more time before sliding into the backseat and holding on as the car sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

The motel that we stopped at is old and the wallpaper is peeling away from the wall in the bathroom. The steam is cloudy as I stare at myself in the mirror. I lost a lot of weight. My ribs are outlined through my skin, my eyes look like a raccoon and my hair is longer than it's ever been.

I have pulled on an old set of clothing from Adam's backpack. It was apparently too small for him, yet it feels like a tent on me. I sighed and pulled open the door.

I had spent a good minute looking at my scars. Only three, on my leg. They were so intricate and each one told a story. A person I failed to protect. Only seventeen, yet I had the weight of the loric race on my shoulders. I had already failed them and Lawrence. I wasn't going to fail anymore.

I stepped out of the washroom and watched Sam's dad, Malcolm and Sam on the phone. I heard the word mom mentioned and I decided it would probably be better if I waited outside.

I slipped outside and into the cold night. It was drizzling lightly outside and I relished in the feel of the cold water on my face. I walked along the deck and down the stairs, pacing along the highway as I waited. It had been so long since I had been outside.

Apparently, the mogadorian who came with Malcolm was most likely dead and had somehow gotten powers, which made me wonder more about Sam's question. Maybe it was possible that humans could get legacies. I couldn't see why not.

I pressed my hand to the metal wire and turned it to lorite. It was my only power (besides invasive dreams). Lorite control. It was the lamest power I could've gotten. I flicked a finger and the wire tied into a knot. A car drove by and I sucked the lorite in. Better not to get caught.

Silently, I shoved my hands into my pocket and continued back to the sketchy motel. I opened the door to the room. Malcolm and Sam were both no longer on the phone.

Malcolm looked up at me and I blinked. It was my choice what to do next. I was the leader, of the elders, and now these two humans.

"Right now, we should sleep." I addressed the elephant in the room. Everyone was clearly exhausted. Malcolm nodded.

"I agree. There is no point in doing anything if we don't have the energy to do so."

Sam turned and was about to turn off the television, which had been turned on in my absence, but instead he paused and pointed. "Do you recognize that symbol?"

I turned and looked, in jagged formation, in a field full of corn, the loric symbol for five had been cut. "So much for sleep."

_I was standing in a room. I didn't know where I was. It was some lush apartment. Seven people and a beagle were sitting around in the living room. They were all arguing over something._

_The boy with the blond hair spoke first. "We should go find Five. The scanner suggests that both the Guardian and Five are in the united states."_

_"Five is staying still for the time being. He can fly. No one can run through Los Angeles in a straight line, but the guardian is somewhere in South Carolina."_

_I walked up and waved my hand in front of the closest one's face. No reaction, but when I smacked the blonde girl's face, she blinked._

_"What the..." She trailed off._

_"Six? What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing," Six said. "I could've sworn..."_

_"Get Five," I whispered. "Find him."_

_She blinked. "We need to get Five." _

_"What?" The boy across the table said. "Just a moment ago you were against it."_

_"I know, but something is telling me that this is a better option." _

_I nodded in agreement. With a jolt I realized, I was standing with the future Loric elders. The last of Lorien. _

_I must have shifted in my sleep, because out of nowhere, I was back in one of the two worst moments of my life. The other was the demolition of Lorien. _

_Lawrence, Tybalt and I were up in the mountains of Switzerland. The three of us had done a day trip up from where we were stationed in Manarola, Italy, to the endless expanse of snowy alps that formed the mountain I was running along._

_I could feel the wind in my hair as Tybalt, in the form of a Lynx, and Lawrence chased after me. I jumped and ran up a tree, backflipping off of it and landing behind them. _

_"You have got to stop that." Lawrence scolded. He was only 34, very young for a loric cepan, but he looked the part of a middle-aged Italian earth father, from the combed black hair to the black eyes. Whenever people asked questions about our lack of physical similarities, he told the story that his wife-my mother-had died when I was young (which was true) and I looked like the reincarnation of her (which was also true)._

_I turned to run but was stopped as Tybalt jumped on me. I let out a groan of defeat as 50 pounds of pure muscle and fur stopped any farther motion. I was downed._

_"Okay, Ty, off."_

_Tybalt jumped off and purred, licking my face affectionately. I turned and shot a blast at the tree, and I let out a shout as I misaimed and hit Lawrence. He toppled over onto his stomach._

_"Lawrence!" _

_A group of hikers were climbing up the hill and paused to tip their various ball caps at us. Tybalt vanished down the hill, hiding._

_"Can we ask for some directions? We are lost." The lead hiker placed a hand on his hip. I stood to hid Lawrence's body._

_I smiled naively, just as Lawrence leaned up and shouted. "Jule! Back up! He's a mog!" _

_His hand shot up from his hip and he zapped me. I flipped head over heels and slammed onto the ground, and as my eyes blacked out, the last thing I saw was the barrel-shaped guy at the back grinning at me._

"Juliette, wake up." Sam shook my shoulder from where I was sleeping in the back seat. "I think we are almost here."

I had already been awake for a while. I just hadn't opened my eyes. My other useless power. I could watch other peoples lives. It was entertaining when trapped in prison, but a pain when I just wanted to sleep.

I ran my thumb over the rubber bouncy ball. It was glowing harshly, pulsing with light. I had charged it in my sleep. We skidded up to the parking lot to find that the lorics had gotten there first.

Another car was on the other side of the lot. A giant worm creature, obviously mogadorian, was chasing around two lorics. They were flying, the one on the others back. Two other girls stood on the ground, one with her arms above her head, a large storm forming.

I opened the door before the car even came to a complete stop and whipped my ball at the worm, the lorite expanding before it landed on the creature, the lorite popping and hissing on its skin, an explosive chemical reaction that distracted the creature long enough for them to get away.

A loud shot rang out and I turned to see Malcolm had climbed on top of the car and was wielding a sniper rifle. He had nailed the creature in the face. With the combination of my lorite and Malcolm's shot, it collapsed and dissolved into a pile of ash.

Sam began to help his dad off the top of the car and I watched in surprise as the storm girl took off running and hugged him. One of the two lorics who had been in the air ran up and hugged him as well. A beagle who I hadn't noticed before was having a freak out at Sam.

Instead of walking to the group, I walked towards the ash and nudged around with my shoe until I found my bouncy ball. I blew off any remaining ash and shoved it into the too big pocket of the pants.

Turning on my heel I walked back over. I paused for a moment, staring at the one garde, who was built like a barrel. His face was so familiar. It made me antsy. I don't know where I would have seen him.

"Who are you?" The one girl asked. I paused. She was another human. I could tell, she didn't have any lorite in her. If she had, I'd be able to take it. That was the point of my legacies. I was supposed to stop any rouge garde from taking over the planet.

"I'm Juliette."

"Are you loric?" This was the boy. There was a hesitation as everyone turned to stare at me. I reached a hand into my pocket and squeezed the ball, charging it.

I nodded. "I'm the Guardian."


End file.
